Pain of loss
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: Hey guys, this is my version of Chapter 20 of Kraft58's Fall of a hero fan-fiction. I slightly tweaked it to fill my personal for a sad scene.


Hey guys, This is my version of Kraft58's Fall of a hero ch 20.

Blu and Jewel soared through the skies over Rio De Janeiro. They knew what they were going to do. They were going to free their daughter Rose from the killing crazed hawk, Marko. Blu knew what was going to happen, this was the day he was to die. But it was all part of a greater plan that Amber, jewels deceased sister had concocted. Blu looked at Jewel, he thought of how many things could go wrong with this plan. He threw those negative thoughts out of his mind and tried to enjoy what would be the last minutes he would share with her.

Jewel: "Blu I see the tunnel."

Blu: " got it"

The two Macaws began to descend. Almost on cue Marco walked out of the tunnel. Blu saw Marcos eyes, but something was wrong they glew a dark red.

Marco: "Blu, it's been too long. I assume my spell was broken."

Blu landed and almost instantly told jewel to run and get rose. Jewel was about to protest but was cut short by Blu being charged by the savage hawk.

Blu: "Go, Now! I'll hold him off."

Jewel nodded and flew into the station to find Rose.

Jewel: "C'mon Blu, hold him for a bit longer."

Outside the battle raged. Blu was just barely dodging Marco's blades. Blu jumped over one strike but was subsequently kicked into a nearby lamp post. His back arched as he hit the ground. He managed to hobble up.

Blu: "No fair, you're stronger now than before."

Marco: " I have managed to take the power of my fallen comrades and combine it with my own."

Blu wore an expression of pure fear. As he was thinking Marco punched him into a wall. As Blu tried to get up but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked to see that Marco had stabbed his blade through his shoulder and into the wall, Blu was immobilized. He tried in vain to pull out the blade. But he saw a shadow , he looked up to see Marco standing over him ready to pounce.

Inside the station Jewel continued to look for Rose. She called out her name and heard a weak reply. She looked into the conductors quarter to see Rose tied up with no guards. Jewel opened the door.

"Please don't hurt me" came a sad trembling voice "I just want my daddy back." Jewel replied with "How bout your mom". She ran and untied rose. Rose hugged her mother sobbing. "They did something to dad, can you help him" Rose asked. Jewel smiled and said simply " way ahead of you". "Now let's go and free Nico and Pedro. And then help your father.

Upstairs Blu managed to pull out the blade from his shoulder and dodged Marcos next strike. Marcos blades crushed the concrete where Blu had been moments before. He panted and looked at his shoulder and saw that Marco hit an artery. He heard a voice behind him. He looked and saw Jewel, Rose, Nico and Pedro. Jewel smiled until she noticed the red spot on Blu's shoulder. She watched the fight continue. Blu barely dodged Marcos attacks. After 5 minute blew finally landed a hit on Marcos face with his talons. Marcos face covered in blood.

Marco: " You're gonna pay for that Macaw".

The hawk launched at Blu nicking off several of Blu's cerulean cutting long gashes along his body. Marco kicked Blu across the street into the wall. Blu staggered up.

Blu: "You have the power of 6 great warriors inside you" yet that is the best you can do."

Marco smirked at this remark.

Marco: "You want the best I can do, I'll show my best."

No sooner had he said this did he launch a fireball at Blu.

Blu was caught off guard by this and barely dodged the shot.

Jewel saw this and ushered everyone up to the roof to watch the battle continue.

Jewel could not watch this happen to her husband she flew down and kicked marco in the face.

"Why you," Marco yelled " I'm gonna kill you". This diversion allowed blu to get several strikes into Marco simply grabbed blu threw him towards the wall. MArco grinned and jumped onto Blu.

"Goodbye Blu" He said "You were a worthy opponent but like all I've fought you would eventually fall, now is that time." Blu attempted to get up but was stopped by a blade thrusting into his chest. He let out a scream and spat up blood. His breathing started to slow down.

"See ya Blu" crackled Marco. He then flew off. Jewel ran to her dying husband and kneeled beside him. She held his head in her lap. "Come on Pet" she cried "don't die" .

"Jewel" said the weak voice of Blu. "Take the children as far from here as possible."

"I'm not gonna make it" he said solemnly. "Don't say that Blu" whispered Jewel tearing up. She looked at her wing and saw that it was soaked in Blu's blood. Jewel shared one last teary and passionate kiss with her mate. Blu gave his last breath, Jewel felt him go limp in his arms.

"Blu?" she yelled " Blu come back, you can't go, Blu, Bluuuuu". She put her head on her now deceased mates chest, no longer did she feel her head rise and fall with her mates stable breathing, her mates chest stayed down, never to rise again. She cried onto her mates chest. A gentle rain began washing the blood off of Blu's body and gathering in puddles around Blu. =


End file.
